Onsen without Restrictions
by 5BY5IDIOT
Summary: Kiba and Shino are at a onsen Warning: Lemon & a little OOC-ness ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

"Shino," Kiba whined from behind his teammate. "We've been walking all day. Can't we rest already?"

"No," was the short response from the bug-lover.

The two were on their way home from a delivery mission that they took despite being on leave. The narrow forest path was just big enough for two people walking abreast but Kiba was busy trying to wheedle into a break to stay by Shino. He wanted to appear tired after all.

Kiba pursed his lips and pouted while keeping pace before jogging up next to Shino. "Why not, man! We've already completed the mission haven't we? We should be able to rest a little before hurrying home."

"Aren't you anxious to see Akamaru?" the older teen asked without so much as glancing at his friend. Despite giving up his sunglasses Shino's eyes were rarely seen straight on because he rarely deigned to look at someone while speaking.

"…No actually. We got into a fight before the two of us left on this mission. I don't particularly feel like making up with him yet," Kiba sniffed.

"Why did you fight?" Shino probed quietly.

"While we're supposed to be on leave as you know but I went ahead and accepted the mission so as you can imagine he wasn't happy about that. Plus there's the fact that I supported my sister when she decided to separate him and Pochi – a female he likes. Although I have no idea what he sees in her. I mean the girl doesn't even know how to bark properly. All she does is yip a lot until a person wants to strangle her. So he's mad about that as well." Kiba finished quickly after realizing that he had started rambling. "Sorry you probably don't want to hear those things, do you Shino?"

"No it's fine," Shino replied. "It stops me from having to listen after all."

"What!" Kiba yelled. "That's so not cool Shino! I could be having serious issues and you're not even paying attention."

"Sorry, I just have other things on my mind," Shino whispered lowly as Kiba continued to berate him.

The dog-boy broke off and snapped to attention out of curiosity. "Did you say something?" he asked his friend. "I was too busy ignoring to bother paying attention," he added mockingly.

Shino however remained calm. "I said up here there's an onsen that we're going to rest at for the rest of our leave." Kiba stopped where he was and stood in shocked silence. "Had you been paying attention you would know that I already sent Tsunade a mission report and she granted the request I made to stay outside Konoha and relax; which is why we stayed longer than necessary at the drop off point. Now let's move and shut up until we get there."

Kiba surprisingly listened and followed Shino silently until they reached the onsen. He even remained quiet while the bug-boy checked in and accepted the single bed room since it was the only room left available.

"Let's go," Shino said to his highly nerve racked teammate. Once in the room though he softened in a non-noticeable way while looking at his teammate. "What's wrong?" he asked while unpacking his bag, they were after all staying for two weeks.

"You made all these arrangements without my knowing. I must be a really sucky ninja, huh?" Kiba said dejectedly while sitting on the bed with his head down.

"I don't think that," Shino said after a pause. He turned around and looks at his teammate before abandoning the unpacking to stand in front of his friend. He carefully used his hand to bring Kiba's head up. "I think it makes you a trusting friend," he said, leaning down to eye-level. "And there is nothing wrong with that." He added in a husky voice that made Kiba catch his breath while his insides started fluttering like mad.

Shino releases him after a long stare at the dog's newly flushed cheeks. "We can share the bed don't you think?" he changes the subject.

Kiba starts not expecting the question, but stutters out, "Y-yeah. That'd be fine."

"Good," Shino nods with approval.

**

Later that evening

**

Kiba was standing under the cold spray of the shower as he tried to calm himself before climbing into bed with the man he so often dreams of. _'I cannot be thinking like this. It's way too dangerous. Shino is my friend; I doon't want to ruin the relationship we have.'_ "So what if I find him incredibly sexy," Kiba whispered aloud. Shino smirked outside the bathroom door upon hearing that.

**

Kiba looks at the room and starts at the sight greeting him. He's currently wearing a towel around his waist because the clothes he had brought in with him had mysteriously vanished. Now he understood why. Shino, the normally quiet but forceful Shino, was wearing nothing but boxers and sitting on the bed looking at Kiba as if he were a snack. Kiba's body immediately reacted to the gaze.

Shino looked over Kiba's torso taking in all the scars and beautifully tanned unmarred skin with a hungry look. His gaze dropped lower and he smirked at seeing the bulge beneath the towel before getting up. He slowly walked over to Kiba then grabbed both of the younger one's hands. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them lightly before wrapping one arm around Kiba's body and pulling him closer. "Why don't I help you with that?" he murmured against Kiba's ear.

Shino proceeded to trail kisses from the side of Kiba's face to the edge of his mouth eliciting soft moans along the way. While on the edge though, before kissing Kiba full on the way they both desired he stopped and pulled back just the slightest bit. Kiba still whined at the action though. "What do you say we take this to the bed?" His lips ghosted over Kiba's.

Kiba, with his first coherent words since exiting the bathroom said, "Kami yes," before being picked up bridal style and carried the five feet to the bed. He was laid down gently and kissed thoroughly as Shino moved on top of him. Kiba moaned into the kiss creating the opportunity for Shino to slip his tongue into the wet cavern. Their tongues met and twined together, each tasting the other for the first time and gaining pleasure from the experience. Especially Kiba.

Shino's hands were wandering and exploring and pillaging Kiba's body, much like his tongue the boy's mouth. His hands skimmed over the toned chest of his soon-to-be-lover and paused to give attention to the pert dusky nipples when a mere brush over one caused Kiba to break the kiss and moan wantonly. Shino leaned back and continued playing with the nubs and watched Kiba's expressions closely as he continued to moan.

After minutes of mind-racking pleasure though Shino slowed his playing hands and brought Kiba's attention back to him with lack of stimulation. Shino leaned forward and brought his hand up to caress Shino's face."Why-why'd you stop?" Kiba asked him with wide eyes.

"Not because I want to that's for sure," Shino muttered as his member pulsed, not for the first time. Kiba cocked his head to the side and had a quizzical lust-filled expression but before he could ask for Shino to repeat his quiet words, Shino asks a question of his own. "Kiba, are you a virgin?" he asked bluntly.

Immediately the younger blushed and turned his head away, "…so what if I am," he muttered just loud enough for Shino to catch. Shino promptly showed him why it mattered with a gentle kiss that got Kiba to surrender all his defenses.

"Kiba," Shino growls, "I am the only one who will ever have you therefore it is not a 'so what' response. Once I have you I plan on never letting you go. Do not make a mistake by thinking otherwise."

Kiba looked at Shino with glazed eyes and felt waves of pleasure, "I think…I like you possessive," the canine said breathlessly.

Shino smirked and lowered himself to kiss what's his quickly before reaching into the bedside table's top drawer while responding, "I'll show you possessive." He pulled out a tube and quickly opened it so the smell hit Kiba's nose.

"Strawberries?" he questioned disoriented from the mental haze induced by extreme kissing. Shino coated three fingers then pressed his body against Kiba's. His length pressed against the younger's inner thigh and made Kiba's eyes go wide at the apparent size.

"Trust me, you'll appreciate it later," Shino answered the question without real need anymore. Kiba just nodded and gulped. Shino looked at his soon-to-be-more-than-a-friend and caressed the side of his face with his clean hand, "If you're scared we don't have to go all the way, Kiba," he said gently. "We have time."

Those words of reassurance were all Kiba needed, plus a confirmation, "You-you're going to be gentle right?" his voice trembled with uncertainty as he asked the question.

"Of course, Kiba," Shino reassured him with butterfly kisses all over his face. "I…would never…be anything…less," he says in between the gentle memorizations of his beloved's face.

"That's all I need," Kiba said. "It's only natural to be nervous the first time, right?" he beseeched Shino.

"That's right. It is, my precious one," Shino paused to say before continuing with his gentle kisses. As Kiba slowly began to relax Shino brought his hands to the boy's legs. He slipped his clean hand in between Kiba's just barely parted thighs and applied a gentle pressure. "Baby," he said once again pausing. "You have to let me in if you want this to happen. If you don't it's going to be pretty hard to enter you," Shino teases. Kiba looked at Shino's eyes before spreading his legs far enough for Shino to place himself in between. "You realize I love you, right?" the older teen asks.

Kiba grinned at him and turned it into a smirk, "Did you honestly think I'd be doing this if I didn't believe that?" he asks breathlessly.

"It's always a good question," Shino replied before capturing his Kiba's lips once more. The kiss was heady with need that both felt. Pleasure exceeded itself as Kiba rose high on the waves coursing through him from his abdomen. The heat there spread like wildfire to even his fingertips becoming even more intense once Shino moves his mouth lower to suck on the dog-lover's neck.

He gently nibbles and was excited all the more by the enticing moans Kiba let out from underneath him. While pleasure cascades through the body of his lover Shino's hand moved to the hidden virgin entrance. Kiba feeling the slight pressure of the intruder and his body instinctively tightened even with the pleasure clouding his mind. Shino though didn't do anything else, just kept the slow circular pressure constant as he moved lower on his boy's body.

Relaxation came along with numbing pleasure that made Kiba feel as if immune to pain for it being drown out by the better sensations. After the muscles relaxed completely and remained that way for several pleasurable minutes, Shino pushed in a slick digit. His finger seemed to be sucked in as an old friend instead of something new and Shino smirked. _'Seems like I can start with two fingers then,'_ he muses before carefully easing in the second appendage into the narrow hole. This caused some tightening and a slight pressure telling him to get out but Shino continued his torturous administrations further up as distractions, moving to the nipples and holding his fingers still.

"Oh Kami," Kiba groaned out at the double sensation. "Move them Shino," he whimpered, "feels so good." That admission earned Kiba a smirk and sudden scissoring of the fingers inside him. "Ahh," he gasped out and reached his previously limp arms around Shino's body. "I thought…you said…you'd be…gentle," Kiba reminded him.

"I will be baby, but if you didn't learn now that it needs to be done slow you could do something later and hurt yourself worse than that did. I'm sorry baby; I know this is going to be hard but you have to be patent. I'm not just going to take you after a quick preparation, I want to make this last, I want to make love to you." Shino told him while abandoning Kiba's torso to nuzzle his neck. "You need to know that if you do something rash you could get hurt; and I definitely don't want you hurt. Understand?" Shino asked as he brought his head up.

"Yeah," Kiba responded slowly, "but gentle from now on right? No more lessons?"

"No more lessons," Shino chuckled, "except one. Trust me Kiba. Relax and let me show you something you can't even imagine."

"Okay," Kiba said dreamily, "just one more lesson."

"I'm happy," Shino says as he started nibbling his beloved's neck once more. He slowly scissored his fingers apart just slightly wider every time as he prepared his love. The nibbles transformed into licks or bites that started to span Kiba's entire collar bone before Shino pulled back, "You ready for another finger?" he asked. Kiba just mewled in disappointment at the loss of heat around him and Shino took that as a yes.

Slowly he entered the final preparation finger and continued his stretching, being sure not to strain a single muscle, just coaxing them all to move aside for his manhood to enter with minimal pain.

This too took several minutes that were spent under Shino's careful ministrations for the older teenager to declare his younger love as ready as was possible. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly. Kiba smiled up at him and nodded, at a loss for words. "This will hurt at first, Kiba, but just bear with it and then it will be the best things you've ever felt I promise." Without waiting for a response Shino crashed his lips onto Kiba's and pushed the head into his lover's virgin hole. Kiba tensed at the feeling but Shino's arms wrapped around him.

Shino careful held onto Kiba as he leaned backwards into a sitting position so the younger male could be poised in his lap. The head stayed in without moving forward or back until Shino had them newly situated. Shino held up Kiba with gentle hands and slowly lowered the dog onto his generous endowment. Half way down Kiba started crying softly from the pain and Shino stopped. "You're not ready," he murmured before starting to raise the boy.

Kiba clung to his shoulders though. "No," he whimpered, "I can do this. I want to do this. You told me it will get better and I believe you. Please, don't stop now." Shino stared at him hard before nodding assent.

"Alright but if it's too much, tell me, Kiba. I mean it." Shino tells his lover seriously. Shino wraps an arm around his lover's waist to keep him up and uses his other to tenderly wipe away the tears of his beautiful one. Shino once again begins to lower Kiba, but this time with one arm free he strokes Kiba's placid member to half hardness to semi-distract the boy. Kiba breathes steadily, in and out, as he's lowered onto his lover's shaft until the special spot inside him was grazed.

Kiba let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a wail when his bundle of nerves was pressed against with no relief. "Shino," he whimpered hazily, "what is that?"

The older one chuckled, "That is your pleasure spot Kiba. Whenever I hit that spot again you'll feel fireworks going off in your body. And I plan to hit it every time, Baby, so you'd best be ready." That was all the warning Kiba got before Shino's member moved across his prostate, out, then without fully leaving, only going to the edge, slammed back in to run across the special spot faster than before. Kiba screamed louder than before and his arms slipped to behind Shino, holding him for dear life. It went on for what seem like hours, Shino would pull to the edge of his pleasure spot slowly to make Kiba moan, then ram back in to make his lover scream.

Kiba was so lost in the pleasure he forgot everything else but Shino, and how well their bodies fit together until his abdomen shattered and his inner wall tightened, triggering Shino's own finish. Both lay sated with the other until sleep overtook them both. Shino laid awake far longer than Kiba then though, just thinking about how many other things he could do to his beloved for the man to scream in pleasure again.


End file.
